FusionFall Xenoverse: Fate of Two Universes
by Neptunia56
Summary: John was a person fighting against Lord Fuse and his minions with various characters from Cartoon Network. But somehow he was pulled into another conflict with two individuals in another universe changing history. Deedee,Mac and Bloo get involved as well. These people will soon bring these two universes' fates into one and bring the CN and DBZ characters together.
1. Chapter 1

My name is John. I live in the Cartoon Network Universe. I seem pretty happy with my life. I mean what's not to love about this place. Mutant toddlers, samurai, aliens, imaginary friends, and even robot geniuses. They were villains out there that were kept in check for a long time. That was normal until Planet Fuse arrived. His minions invaded our world and some minions look our heroes and villains. Thankfully we managed to use Fusion matter against them by making small beings called Nanos. They were really helpful. During that time, I was first testing the time capsule with the help of Dexter and Computress but Deedee decided to mess with the thing and brought me into the Future where Lord Fuse is close to ruling our world. At that time, I received a weapon and my first nano:"Buttercup". I helped with remaining survivors with getting me back to the present. We finished the time machine but..

Fusion Spawns rush in and destroy the . "Oh no,"Numbah Two screamed. "The time machine is destroyed and Fuse's minions are here already."

The minions seemed to be having a dark aura around them and their eyes glowed a brighter red. They even managed to take out the remaining survivors except for me.

Nano Buttercup asked me,"How come they beat everyone so fast?!" We were confused. Before the minions put the final blow on me and my nano. A strange light engulfed me and me and my nano were gone.

Soon, me and my nano awoke in some weird place. I could tell this was not my home. Nano Buttercup asked,"What is this place? Is this a plaza? Why is the sky dark and why is there a big hourglass with gears around it?". I was confused too. We turned our heads and see a giant dragon floating above. We were surprised. Mini Buttercup screamed,"Is that a dragon?!" "Farewell." said the dragon as he vanished in bright light.

Soon the sky became light again. Then, we saw a teen in a black coat with a large sword and with purple hair walk to us. We took our fighting stances. Mini Buttercup then said," Who are you?! Are you the one who summoned us to this world?!" The man stopped and said,"You're surprised I'm sure. I'll explain it all to you two later."

He then started to have a serious look. "For now.. Let's see how much power you have..." He started to take out his sword and lunge right at us.

 **All characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

The man swings his sword at us and we managed to dodge backwards and soon I find out that I could fly.

I even discovered I could transport away from his attacks."Come at me anytime", he declared. I decided to use my punches and kicks to do the hits.

I managed land some blows on him and guard some blows from him. I even managed to shoot energy balls at him with my hands. "My nano, attack him with your punches!",I ordered.

"Okay, then." Nano Buttercup then landed a few hits on the man using her fists that pack a punch.

He then stopped and said,"Wow, you are pretty good. Same goes for your little friend as well." We blushed. "You were chosen by Shenron."

"By the way, my name is Trunks. Sorry for attacking you two. What are your names?" I said,"My name is John and this small fellow is Nano Buttercup."

Mini Buttercup asked,"Where are we and why did you call us here?"

Trunks told her,"This is TokiToki city. This is where the flow of time of my universe gathers. The reason I called you two is because I want you to join Time Patrol and help defend history of this universe and to help me in my current mission. From the looks of you guys, its seems that you guys aren't from this universe."

I said,"Yeah, that's true. We come from a universe where our planet is bing attacked by Lord Fuse. I need to get back there."

Trunks replied,"Don't worry. Once you guys help me with my problem I could send back to you time."

N Buttercup said,"Okay what can we help with?"

"I will show you." said Trunks, "Follow me."

I didn't what I was getting into. I was going to be involved in the conflicts of both universes. What I don't know is that I'm going to bring the two universes together into one big adventure against a demon god and a space lord.

 **All characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
